Missing Scene: Iced
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: ”I didn’t shave today. I’m trying a new look. Abby seems to like it.” He said smugly How did the conversation between McGee and Abby go? When did she tell him she liked a little fuzz on the face? *McAbby* Spoilers for Iced.


***A/N: OK I was watching a re-run of Iced and I thought of the line McGee says about Abby liking him not shaving. And then this 'missing' scene popped into my head. The italicized is script from the show. Please read and review.***

After his talk with Ziva, McGee headed for the elevator. He had to get this lotion back to Abby. This little purple bottle had made him the butt of everyone's jokes all day. He was pretty sure that even Ducky heard about him and the lotion. And the lotion wasn't even his. When Tony had that bottle in his hand the only thing McGee could think of was to tell him that he had a skin condition. If he reviled that the lotion was Abby's and she must have left it in his desk that would just cause questions that McGee knew Abby didn't want to answer and he didn't particularly want to answer them either. The elevator dings and the doors slid open as he reached his destination.

"Abby." McGee said walking into her lab. He strode over to where she was typing on her computer, "You left this in my desk." He said irritably as he handed her the bottle of "feminine glow" lotion.

"I've been looking everywhere for that!" She said. She grabbed the lotion bottle and quickly stashed it away in her 'private' drawer, "Where did you find it Timmy? I didn't leave it in your car did I?" She asked, as she locked her drawer. It was the only one she kept locked in the entire lab. But then again there were things in there no one else needed to know about.

"Nope, not in my car. It was in my desk. Abs, Tony found it when he was snooping this morning. How many times do I have to remind you to keep this kind of stuff out of my desk? Do you know how much Tony is harassing me over this?" McGee whined. Tony was always going through his desk and picking on him for stuff he found. Tim was just thankful Abby never left her handcuff up there. Tony would have a field day with those. Especially because they had a skull and cross bone design on them, Tony would automatically assume that they were Abby's and then Tim would never hear the end of it.

"In your desk?" She asked trying to jog her memory. She walked back over to her lab table where she was originally standing when McGee walked into her lab, "I remember! I left it there the other day. I was sitting at your desk waiting for you to get back here and Tony came walking around the corner and I had to stash it somewhere. So I just shoved it in your drawer. And I must have forgotten about it. Sorry." She said apologetically.

"Tony is now thinking and spreading a rumor that I am gay. Gibbs even made a wise crack at me in the elevator before we left." McGee leaned against her lab table as he watched her work. A small smile crept across his face as he watched her fingers fly around the keyboard.

Abby turned her head towards Tim and smiled wickedly, "I could tell Tony stories that would prove you're not gay."

"As tempting as it is to wave my sexual history in front of him, I'd rather not." McGee smiled back at her, reminiscing about the past.

"Why not? Tony tells you all about his history. Actually now that I think about it Tony tells everyone about his sexual history and who he was with over the weekend." Abby said rather quickly, "You could just tell him to ask me about which way you swing." She smiled; she didn't care if Tony knew they slept together. He already knew that they had already slept together at least once. After all McGee did get a tattoo on his ass to impress her.

"He doesn't need to know. If I ever told him anything about us he would never leave us alone." McGee said.

Abby stepped directly in front of McGee, "C'mon McGee, you don't want him to know about the coffin? Or the handcuffs? Or the time when we christened the hearse?" She said excitedly, "What about the first time in my lab? Or I could tell him about the time in the shower with the ring thing. Oh! Or I could tell him the time in the elevator, when we were…"

McGee placed his hand over her mouth, "Abby, stop." He said trying to hide his ear-to-ear grin, "As much as I enjoy the walk down memory lane…"

Abby pulled his hand from her mouth, "Memory lane? We used the handcuffs last week." She said playfully.

"I can just imagine the remarks from Tony if he hears you saying things like that. He already hassles me enough about the tat on my ass." McGee glanced at the entrance to her lab to be sure no one was there.

"I could confirm that you have not only one but two tattoos and I could dispel the location of the second one." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Even Ziva said I'm not tough or macho like Tony or Gibbs." McGee said sounding disappointed that he wasn't thought of as a 'tough guy'.

"Well she's right." Abby watched as McGee's face fell with disappointment, "You're not like Tony and Gibbs but you wouldn't be _you_ if you acted like Tony and Gibbs. You are tough when you need to be, Tony is tough most of the time and Gibbs is tough all the time. If you were like Tony and Gibbs you wouldn't be yourself. Does that make any sense?" She took a step closer to McGee.

"I guess. I still feel slightly emasculated by Tony."

"You know, if it bothers you that much, you could always stop shaving." Abby caressed his face.

"You think?" He asked, his grin spreading.

"Oh yeah." She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I could defiantly get used to some stubble here. And facial hair is very masculine." She slipped her arms around his waist.

"Abby." McGee said leaning his head back, double checking the doorway, "Gibbs will be in here any minute wanting the results to that test you are running."

"That just means we only have time for a quickie." She smiled suggestively.

"What if he catches us?" McGee tried to argue with her however he knew it was useless to resist her.

"Timmy." She mumbled while nibbling at his ear.

McGee took one last look at the door and finally gave in capturing her mouth with his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bullpen (Next day)_

"_El Gordo's cell phone again." McGee said  
__  
"Probably his Mamacita. For a gangster, this guy leads a pretty boring life." Tony said walking around the Bullpen, "Ziva, habla Espanol?"  
__  
"Si. Mucho." She said fluently.  
__  
"Oh, bueno. Welcome to the wonderful world of Tomas Zepeda. He's all yours. Kill the speaker phone." Tony said handing her the tape.  
__  
Ziva place the headphones on her ears, "They are exchanging greetings. The plan for lunch. Oh, and a double feature is scheduled."  
__  
"Movies?" McGee asked.  
__  
"Nope. Two hos are coming over for something called a rainbow party. Rainbow..." She said.  
__  
"It's tough to translate slang. That's my specialty. I'll take over." Tony said excitedly.  
__  
"Hey, I know my cholo from my chile. I'll give you the summary. I'll… give you the summary." She slapped his hand away from the tape recorder.  
__  
Tony looked over at McGee who was sliding his fingers over his chin, "Is that man-lotion working for you there, Probie?"  
__  
"I didn't shave today. I'm trying a new look." He said turning his chin up at Tony.  
__  
"When you say today, you mean the last couple of minutes or…" Tony flipped the light towards McGee's face._

_"Abby seems to like it." He said smugly._

_"Like what?" Tony said trying to look for the almost non-existent hair._

_Ziva looked over at the two men, "It looks nice, McGee. It's very manly."_

_McGee nodded his thanks to Ziva. Tony raised his hand to McGee's face, "May I?" McGee nodded, while DiNozzo rubbed his face._

_Just then Gibbs rounded the corner of the bullpen, "DiNozzo!"_

_"Hey, boss." He said without turning around._

_"Why are you touching his face?" Gibbs asked, not sure if he really wants to know the answer to that question._

_Tony continued to rub McGee's face, "I don't know, it feels good, though. It's like a bunny rabbit"_


End file.
